The Bloodless Queen
by PandaCooki
Summary: Days after her triumphant return to her home realm,Nitara now encounters a mysterious man.She is now on a task to hunt down and do as she pleases with her new prey..but does she react to the alluring pleasure of a succubus? or does her blood thirst control her and complete her job
1. Chapter 1

It has been days upon weeks since I have found the very orb that once fused my homeland with outworld and now that it has been shattered along the very the longing bonds that tied both realms was in peace,from the beautiful trees to the over flowing fountain of blood; this was the true beauty of Vaeternus.

"Nitara! Nitara!" A voice from above started called out,quickly making its way towards my voice sounded that of a young woman a girl possibly.I looked up to see Vanaria,floating by,landing softly on the ground and stumbling onto my chest.I snickered and lightly patted her head.  
"Better than last time,I see.." I said looking down at her,the light blue in her eyes reminded me of precious gem stones in nodded and smiled,revealing the her newly growing fangs.

"Have you fed yet?"  
"You mean the hunt?"

I nodded and smirked,revealing the ends of my fangs.I could see the nervousness in her eyes,the girl was scared.

"You could have died while out in the tournament, rest and we will hunt later." she said,her tone sound as if her fear was towards me.I shrugged and held her hands,they were soft ,cold and small to the touch.I gave my wings a wide flap before soaring into the air,dragging Vanaria along with me.

I looked down to see a large tower with a man peering up from the window,his hair and his eyes dark as night.I looked back at Vanaria and saw a even deeper fear.

"Ah, lady Nitara I pressume." the man yelled as if I could not have heard him.I landed on my feet and glared at the white haired was he?what is his business with Vaeternus?Behind him stood another man,one taller and bulkier than the pale hair stood up and a cape covered the rest of his body.

" train."I said,not taking my eyes of the men that stood before man in the back snickered and whispered to his companion's ear."who...are you?" I asked,looking at both men.  
"I am vicktor Croft." the man placed his hand on his chest,and winked at me.I rolled my eyes in then glanced back at the other man,who crossed his arms,and smirked."He is..""Demitri Maximoff,ruler of makai."The man said while pushing Vicktor away.I stepped back and position myself. "No need to fight,my dear child.I have a task for you." Demitri said while cupping my face into his massive hands.I glared at him in disgust.

"You shall receive an unwanted visitor,a succubus,who claims to search for extraordinary entertainment." I could see the red glare in his released me from his grip.

"what do you perfer me to do with this 'succubus' you speak of?"  
"Kill her,do what it is you please.I do not care,as long as she is either dead or in captivity." he explained looking out to the full moon.

I have heard only one thing about the succubi race;they sleep with the opposite race and steal their soul to gain strength.I grinned at the thought of tasting the blood of such denomic whores.I wonder does it taste better than tarkatan blood?

"Her name.."  
"Morrigan Aensland"  
"when shall she arrive here?"  
"knowing her,late tonight."  
"So be it."


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening; the full moon was out in sight. A young woman with teal blue hair and a dark purple body suit along with purple leggings with dark bat leggings flew around, the wings located on her head were flapping hard.

"Ay, no sign of a good time here." She said as she lurked around, I can hear the boredom in her voice. I flew in front of her with my arms crossed and fangs in clear view. The woman paused and held out her slender hands, her green eyes reeked of dullness.

"you look as if you are not entertained"

"No, but I hope the lassie can keep me on my toes."

Without further words applied, the woman moved quickly towards me flying around with…bats. I looked over my shoulder and flew towards her, tackling her towards the forest. The woman held her chest as I kicked and punched her numerous times, each blow connecting to her midsection and face. The woman grunted and grabbed my arm, kicking my chest. I stumbled back a bit as she flew free from my embrace. She stood up and flew into the air, our eyes clashing like small bolts of lightning. Her hands were in forms of fists.

"Soul fists!" She called out.

A force of light and power charged towards me, forcing me back and caused my to skit on the water and landing back first to a tree,snapping it in half.I quickly fluttered my wings and soared high in the sky,looking down at the blue haired woman.

"You must be Morrigan." I said, simply dusting the broken wood off my coat and crossed my arms, the woman smirked and wiped the blood off her face.

"you are quite the good time, lass. but I'm afraid this isn't over." She charged towards me at full force, her nails were sharp and deadly, reminding me of talons from and an animal or claws even. I blocked her nails and uppercut her chin, leaving her to fly in the air. I quickly delivered a combo of kicks and punches to her face, causing her to stumble. I looked at the lengthy tower behind her and smirked lightly, it was my home, and Demitri must have left the light on before leaving.

"I will stop at nothing until you are within my grasp. "I yelled out and elbowed her face. I quickly kneed her chin. She flew back into the crimson river of blood,the waves rushed over her.

This is truly not over. I can see that. This fight was going to be the end of her, or me.

* * *

please rate and comment.

Chapter 3 will come soon~!

Thankies~

-Cooki~!


	3. Chapter 3

I flew around and fixed my self awaiting for Morrigan's next move. I crossed my arms as I saw a large hovering of bats coming towards me, the woman slowly raised into the air, like a phoenix rising from its ashes, I could hear the heaviness in her breath and felt the strength in her aura. The wings that were located on her head were now on her back. There was a long tail that was now split in to various smaller tails, all of them pointing towards my direction. I showed no greater sign of terror. I was excited to see what this entire woman, the one who can give a powerful vampire such as Demitri a hard time in battle. She was truly beautiful, but as I learned from the tournament: It takes more than beauty to get a honoring victory.

"I never had to use so much power; I'm truly growing fond of our little quarrel, lass." She said while flipping her hair back. "You truly are a beautiful opponent."  
"You are entirely too flattering, for a succubus, That is."  
"I see, though this fight is far from over, I must ask of your name?"  
"I am called Nitara."  
Morrigan nodded in approval, her hand resting on her hips. I licked the excess blood off my lips, savoring every drop of the sweet indulging taste of succubi blood. I was urging for more. "Now let's proceed." She said her tails rushing towards me, I flew off and looked for a way to lose the vile serpents. I turned around and began to fly back word, spitting a large ball of blood at the tails. The tails slithered back towards their leaders. My interest in this Succubus grew more intense, from the taste of her blood to the beauty she compelled. "Nitara, I must hurry home, but there is something I've wanted to ask you."

I tilted my head in confusion.  
"Can you dodge this, lass?"  
After her question, missiles from her tail began to fire at me; causing massive clouds of smoke, I fell into the large body of blood.  
"I hope we can play again soon, my lovely Nitara." She said while hovering over the blood river, I took in as much of the blood to regain my strength. Morrigan was still floating there; moving her head around swiftly as if she were lost. Now was my chance. I reached out from the water and grabbed her by her ankle; the expression on her face was priceless. She was surprised and scared; I leaped up from the river and held her by her waist, slowly licking the blood from her pale face.  
"You have had your fun, now it is my turn." I whispered softly in her ear.  
"Where….where are you taking me?" she asked as I flew away with her in my arms, I squeezed her tightly every time she began to squirm around.

Morrigan laid there, breathing heavily, her blood trailing down her body from her lips and bite marks appeared on her waist, hips, chest and arms. I held myself around my waist and hips watching her plea for freedom, I drove my teeth into her neck, draining more of her blood. She screamed so loudly and gripped my hair. "S-stop it! I'm draining from all of this blood." She said, her voice cracking as her body drained more. I pried her mouth open and kissed her. Releasing the mouthful of blood into her mouth. "Do you enjoy the way you taste?" I asked, climbing off her and walking towards the counter. She smiled wearily and lost consciousness. I grabbed the shackles and ripped off the remains of her clothing; leaving bite marks after bite marks, tasting her sweet and alluring blood. She moaned helplessly as I licked her blood off her neck and diaphragm, I pressed my lips against hers. She returned the kiss and bit at my lip, this caused me to let go and grab her tightly by her ankles, Slamming her in to the skull engraved headboard. I locking her arms along the skeletal jaws of the ivory head board. Her legs were shacked along the bridge of her skeleton's nose. Her neck was the only thing that was free to move about.  
I held myself around my waist and walked towards the door.

"My work here is done."I said,looking out into the darkness.I sensed him Demitri.  
He appeared out of the darkness,his arms were crossed and shoulders relaxed.

" My graditude is given."  
"Hopefully you and I will be the last of entertainment for the night." I flew off into the night,heading towards home.


End file.
